


找可爱的小妈咪吃neinei

by Danqyonly



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 崽真的好可爱好有母性！他带孩子的画面想想我就硬了！, 崽真的好可爱快把他日哭！, 那俩大孩子多少有点恋母【别打我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danqyonly/pseuds/Danqyonly
Summary: 口嗨+脑嗨的产物崽真的好可爱我要把他草到坐轮椅！
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Nero (Devil May Cry), allN - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	找可爱的小妈咪吃neinei

“Nero，有没有人和你说过你照顾孩子们的时候全身闪着‘母性的光辉’？”  
“哈？”

Dante问出这句话的时候Nero才帮着那群泥猴子们洗干净双手擦干净小脸蛋——有Dante和Vergil两人陪着玩，这群孩子们疯了一下午。  
【Kyrie和Nico？她们今天被女伴们约出去参加一个短时间的旅游——善良的Kyrie大姐姐已经花费了太多的时间和精力在孩子们身上，是时候出去休息放松了。】  
Nero其实是有能力照顾这么多孩子的，不过事情如果积压在他一个人身上难免力不从心照看不周全，这些孩子还太小太脆弱，如果是因为自己的看护不全面而受伤，Nero想想就觉得这不行，于是，大男孩想到了自己的叔叔和父亲——“反正他们旺盛的精力也不过是用来斗殴打架，不如过来帮我带孩子”。  
于是，孩子们多了两位大伙伴。  
爱玩爱闹的男孩子一个个都追逐着Dante，这位大叔叔总有数不完的花样，而且他的力气真的很大——一次性可以带着四个孩子抛高高——然后因为Nero觉得这样不安全被限制了一次性最多两个人的人数上限。  
女孩子们试过Dante的抛高高之后都簇拥着Vergil去了（虽然Vergil也可以抛高高，可他们都不太敢）虽然这个的大哥哥看起来有点点凶（长相过于年轻以至于后来就算知道他是Nero哥哥的爸爸也有小孩依然喊大哥哥）在孩子们水汪汪的大眼睛注视下，Vergil虽然没用过青草细长的叶片编小动物不过至少网络很方便，可以现学现用——照着手机上的教程一步一步来第一次就做出了虽然有些粗糙但还是有模有样的小蜻蜓。做出来的一瞬间孩子们比他还开心，欢呼雀跃的样子让Vergil都忍不住笑弯嘴角。  
“玩的还开心吗？”Nero做好了晚饭出来喊这群疯到忘了时间的孩子们——顺便看到家里两位大人终于能好好的有点大人的样子真的很欣慰，“是不是开心到肚子忘了咕咕叫？”  
孩子们的肚子被这样一提醒都不约而同的感觉到了饥饿，于是排着队找Nero哥哥带他们去洗手准备吃晚饭。

被Dante这样没头没脑的问了一句Nero迷惑的眯眼皱眉，他看向Dante身边的Vergil，好像是在同意Dante说的话一样缓缓点头。  
Nero内心的疑惑还没问出口注意力就被一旁因为下午玩的太开心而吃饭打瞌睡脸快要埋进碗里的孩子吸引走了。  
看得出来他们真的玩的很开心并且很累，Nero好笑的叹一口气坐在椅子上把那个打瞌睡的孩子圈在怀里，给迷迷糊糊的孩子喂饭——不然晚上因为饿醒了而哭闹第二天会起不来的。  
吃完饭让其他孩子们在堂厅里自由活动一会，Nero带着那个实在是困得不行的孩子先去洗澡睡觉，一直在一旁盯着Nero一举一动的Dante和Vergil则被赶去吃饭。  
“你们两个不去吃饭在这里盯着我干嘛？”Nero其实是被盯到有些心里发毛，感觉自己就像是被狼盯上的鹿。  
孩子们用彩色的卡纸裁成长条，按着下午从Vergil那里学的那样用饭后的时间折了好多的小昆虫小动物，直到被Nero催着洗澡睡觉才从彩纸堆里抬起头，闹哄哄的一群围着Nero，选出自己折的最好的塞到了Nero的手上——“因为很喜欢Nero哥哥所以把折的最好的送给你！”——甚至有个孩子塞了一颗水果糖在他的嘴里，孩子们红着脸把自己的心意送出去之后又一哄而散跑去洗澡。  
虽然女孩子们都很乖但是Nero还是不放心的拜托几个年纪在其中算是大的女孩子们照看一下小妹妹，自己则跟着男孩子们进去看着他们不让他们在湿滑的浴室里因为打闹而跌倒。  
等孩子们洗完出来Nero的衣服也湿了一大半，一边口头催促大孩子们快穿衣服以免着凉，一边还在手不停歇的帮着小年纪的穿衣服；接下来像个神圣的仪式一样给了每个孩子脸颊上印一个晚安吻后再赶小鸡一样的把他们赶去床上睡觉。  
今晚孩子们格外的开心，因为睡前故事有三个人读——Nero给更小的孩子读兔宝宝找妈妈；Dante给男孩子们讲勇者的冒险；Vergil则被女孩子们缠着读爱丽丝梦游仙境。  
故事还没讲到三分之一，孩子们就都进入了梦乡，双子靠在门边看着Nero仔细的检查每一个孩子的被子有没有盖好之后他们三个一起走出了孩子的房间。  
Nero带着Dante、Vergil两个人来自己的房间：“今晚委屈你们两个人挤一张床？虽然买床的时候是按照双人床买的没错，但是好像对你们两人来说还是稍微有点小？挤一晚应该可以接受吧？”害羞的快速摸了一下后脑勺的头发，Nero红着脸背对着自己的叔叔和父亲告诉他们日用品的摆放位置，顺带把收到的小礼物放进床边专门收孩子们小礼物的收纳箱里。  
“你晚上睡哪？孩子。”Vergil听到自己会和Dante挤一张床之后皱着眉问。  
“我？啊、我在客厅的沙发上对付一晚就可以了、客房早就被改成杂物室了、而且我也不能去睡她们的房间,我……”  
蹲在地上还没还得及盖上收纳箱盖子的Nero还没说完就被Dante拽着大臂揽在怀里，呼出的热气喷洒在他的颈椎处，“我们互相都不愿意挤一张床。”  
这时Vergil从Nero的正面附身一个轻吻在Nero的脸颊上——就像Nero给孩子们晚安吻一样的位置——“但是如果有你，挤一挤也不是不能接受。”Vergil接着Dante的话说出了下半句。

今天Nero穿的是类似居家服的一套休闲服，上半身是套头宽领的卫衣，非常方便的让Dante啃咬他一侧的肩头，吻痕顺着肌肉的走向一个接一个，胡渣蹭过皮肤酥酥麻麻的感觉让Nero把头偏向对侧以便于更好的把肩膀递到Dante的嘴里。这样的动作惹的趴在Nero肚子上揉捏吮吸腹肌的Vergil不悦，他转头去咬了一口孩子敏感、怕痒的腰侧，惹的Nero一下子缩起肩膀——这次是Dante不开心了。  
Nero看着这两个大孩子在自己的身上互不相让，无奈的一个手摸一个头、揉了揉两人的头发，“你们两个能不能不要像小孩子一样？”他盯着还敞着口的收纳箱，“难道需要我给你们每人人发一颗和解糖果让你们互相喂对方吃下去吗？”  
“这是你哄孩子的手段吗？”Vergil从Nero被舔舐到泛着水光的腹肌上抬起头——他今天看到这孩子唾液腺就不由自主的分泌过多的口水。  
“不啊！FUCK！……不止这一种。”Nero被身后的Dante舔上了耳后和颈部联结的那一块敏感软肉，他感觉自己好像有点湿漉漉的。  
Dante响亮的啵了一口Nero软软凉凉的耳垂，然后快速的脱下Nero的卫衣坏心的盖在Vergil头上，“那你还有什么手段？”Dante承认自己现在说出的这种话偏离他应该有的意思。  
“有很多，”Nero摸在Vergil头上的那只手被一起盖在了卫衣下面，他能感觉到Vergil在干什么：解开裤腰上的扣子、拉下拉链，然后连带着内裤一起往下扯到臀肉下方，“我觉得足够让你们俩试到和解、啊哈……”Vergil在他讲话的时候仿佛抗议一样的用舌尖从阴茎根舔到顶端，然后把阴茎头含在嘴里。  
这太刺激了，因为最敏感的部位被衣服遮住无法看到，所以任何细微的动作都被放大了——Vergil散落下来的头发、喷洒在阴茎体上的湿热的鼻息、还有粘附在头冠部的湿滑的唾液……  
“Ver、gi、l……”Nero在被吮吸阴囊的时候开始受不了的揪Vergil的头发，Vergil在心里感慨了一下这孩子的手劲还真不是一般大，然后就并拢中指和无名指一下子刺进Nero的肠道里。  
Nero被这一下激的肌肉有些痉挛僵直，扯住Vergil头发的手也松了下来。Vergil掀开卫衣的遮盖——Nero的小腹上的皮肤被热气蒸的泛起一大片粉红、阴茎直挺挺的立着，顶端被舔的亮晶晶的……太过了，Nero甚至觉得陪伴了自己这么多年的身体好色情，更别提肠道还温顺的含着属于自己父亲的两根手指吞吐，实在是太过了。  
Vergil脸上也被热气晕红了一大片，每天老老实实向后梳起的头发松散了一大片，有的顺着额头垂下来耷拉在眉骨上，他被Nero抓着的那一簇头发连着的头皮还在发麻，不由得甩甩头，这让更多的头发散落下来，他注意到Nero盯着他的眼神，空闲的那一只手握住他翘起的阴茎上下缓缓的撸动，额头凑过去和大男孩的额头靠着，在极近的距离和自己的孩子对视。  
“你喜欢我头发散下来的样子，我的孩子。”  
“他甚至用的是肯定句，”Nero心想，“我真的有那么容易被看穿吗？”眼神躲闪着看哪里都不对——不敢直视那双像是黎明时太阳升起却还没来得及穿破云层的天空一般的双眼，更不敢去看因为给自己口过所以摩擦导致血液聚集而异常鲜艳的嘴唇，孩子害羞到快要在地上挖个坑把自己埋起了。  
Vergil就着额头相贴的姿势偏了偏头——毕竟鼻软骨互相顶着一定不好受——亲上了Nero快被自己咬破的嘴唇：先是唇瓣之间的相互磨蹭；然后是微微张开嘴让热气浸湿嘴角；接下来才是用舌头顶开嘴唇长驱直入攻城略地。  
被湿滑的舌头进入、上颚被坏心的舔过，惹的身体不由自主的颤动，想要合起牙关却被肠道里两根手指突如其来的剪型打开而半途而废；好像为了安抚，又挑起瘫软的舌头从舌尖滑到舌下襞再到舌系带，自己都碰不到的舌下面就被这样舔舐玩弄，好不容易等Vergil亲够了放开他的嘴巴，他也只能张着嘴喘气了。  
身后的Dante也没闲着，一只手摸上腹部，捏了几下又顺着耻骨向大腿根进发，大腿根内侧肉感十足，出汗之后更是让人不由自主的想揉捏掐、不留下痕迹不罢休；另一只手捂上一边因为被冷落而显得有些凉的胸部。指缝卡着乳头、手掌拢着乳肉在来回的揉搓。  
顺从着Vergil的动作被脱掉裤子、阴茎进入的一瞬间Nero就射了出来，全身的肌肉都缩紧了，但出乎意料的没听到高潮时的叫喊——Nero咬着自己的手背在克制自己的呼喊。  
“嘿、kid，”Dante抚弄着因为高潮而紧绷的大腿根，并且顺势抬起来架在Vergil的肩膀上让他抱住，“你叫出声来也没事，今天孩子们都玩的很累了听不到的。”  
不提孩子们还好，提了孩子们之后本该放松的肌肉群再一次紧绷起来。Nero靠在Dante肩膀上的头用力的摇晃起来、眼睛里水汽弥漫到差一点就要流淌下来了；本来只局限于脸部的红晕已经不满足盘踞在脖子上方了、它们一路蔓延到了胸口。  
“你很喜欢小孩子？”Vergil低下头含住那个一直都没被照顾到的另一个粉嫩的乳头，吮吸的同时开始缓缓地抽插。  
“啊……不要那么、嗯、深！我当、当然喜欢小孩子啊哈……”一句话被顶弄的动作撞击的零零散散。  
“所以你是害怕孩子们听到而吓坏他们？”Dante挪动着换了个位置，“走廊隔得远、而且他们都睡得很沉，其实你叫出声真的没事。”Dante让Nero靠在他支棱起来的腿上，让他的手臂搭在自己的肩上然后开始舔弄他被滚烫的掌心捂的发烫的乳肉。“他们很喜欢你不是吗？可能他们看到这样的你会更加喜欢——一个汁水四溢的、香甜可口的Nero哥哥。”Dante在说“Nero哥哥”的时候含住了胀大的乳头，发声产生的震动让乳头上的感觉奇奇怪怪的，更别说还有Vergil在不停的抽动。  
“或者孩子们会直接改口喊你妈咪，”Vergil放开被吸肿的乳头，开始缓缓的舔弄乳晕，“我们在你身上甚至能感受到母性，孩子。”他对着乳头吹了一口气，兴致勃勃的看着因为空气的流动而瑟缩的乳头和胸肌，“你真的很适合成为一名母亲。”  
“操、啊……你们、哈、给我停……停下！”Nero觉得光是听他们说的话就够自己身体流水流个不停了，“我是个唔、男人、我他妈的、怎么、可能做妈妈？”  
“不，你是个雄性半魔人——至少现在看来，但是你有可能还没性成熟，或许只要我们足够努力你就能成为一个真正的母亲。”Vergil用力的一个深顶让想要说话反驳的Nero差点咬到舌头，“还有一点孩子，我觉该提醒一下你注意语言。”  
被顶到流出生理性泪水的大男孩还是在呜呜咽咽的反驳自己是男人、真的没法怀也没法从乳头里被吸出乳汁，但是埋头舔舐和吮吸他乳头的两个人根本就不理会、他们坚信一份努力一分收获。  
第二次高潮来临的时候Nero已经开始恍惚了，他在射出来的时候手不由自主的抚摸上了埋在胸前的那两个人的后脖颈，顺着头发在断断续续高潮的同时抚摸，等他的肌肉再一次放松下来时Dante离开了他的胸脯重新回到他的背后——“我要进来了、可爱的小妈咪。”  
双子在Nero的体内重新紧靠、以Nero为媒介重新联结。

嗯啊……太多了，已经到底了，这样一定会怀上的吧。

【魔人血统真的好，做成这样第二天早起还是能爬的起来顺带给父亲和叔叔一人一个花Q】

【崽真的好香香好喜欢他快把他操哭！（变态发言）】

【下次搞个真的崽崽做妈咪吧（伸手要饭）】


End file.
